There is a demand for new methods of contraception that can provide effective protection against unintended pregnancy as well as reduce the risk of venous thromboembolism (VTE), particularly for obese women. The mission of the CCTN is to develop protocols and conduct clinical trials that will assist in product development with the end goal to provide effective and safe contraception for women. To assist in the development of new contraceptive products by providing services related to protocol review, protocol development oand activities associated with past, present , and future CCTN activites.